


Take Care Of Some Things

by ehagaki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 3000 words of Steven being horny, Camp Pining Hearts, Camp Pining Hearts Reboot, Coming of Age, F/M, Horny, Masturbation, Sorry Not Sorry, Stefan - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe Future, Steven has a wet dream, Teenagers, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehagaki/pseuds/ehagaki
Summary: Steven has a dream that affects him for the rest of his day.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Take Care Of Some Things

**Author's Note:**

> yah so you’re about to read a fic about Steven being horny all day?? 😭 enjoy if that’s what you’re in to LMAO but it was really fun writing 
> 
> WE LOVE THIS BEING MY FIRST STORY ON HERE

Ever since Steven and Peridot watched that reboot of Camp Pining Hearts, they made a mutual agreement that it was garbage. 

But strangely, he found himself dreaming of it very often.

The first one wasn’t so bad, but this time, things were heating up — and all Steven could really do was watch.

This time around, Steven’s dream involved Jasmine, and his dream counterpart, Stefan. This was when he regretted ever creating that hobo. He was good for nothing else besides interfering with the original storyline of the series. He was supposed to be helping bring Jasmine and Rodrigo together! Not break them apart!

Poor, poor Rodrigo. He was just one of those people who were born to fail at life. What would he have done if he found his crush and best friend in his tent? Late at night? 

The two of them, unfair as it already was — found themselves in Rodrigo’s tent while he was away collecting wood for a campfire. They were making out, among many… other things. There were things happening in this dream that Steven didn’t even know he knew about, and wished so desperately to unsee. But there it was, being etched in his mind as the unmentionable acts continued on.

Of course Steven had considered Rodrigo’s feelings as all of this went on, but it probably wasn’t even a thought in Stefan’s small brain. 

There was something that made this dream significant from the similar ones he’s had to this one, despite the fact that it was very inappropriate. There was a twist. That being that he could feel all of the things that Stefan was feeling. Every touch… everywhere her petite hands went... every awkward, sloppy kiss—

This wasn’t exactly doing him any favors, except for when Jasmine’s hand drifted towards his most private of places. Lower and lower it fell, not stopping as he hoped it would when she reached for the lump forming in the middle of his pants. Her fingers brushed against his aching center in just the perfect amount of teasing and impatience.

Either way, her half lidded, lusty gaze pretty much gave it away that he wouldn’t last very long after—

Steven suddenly bursted awake with a yelp. He was blushing profusely, panting as he tried to catch his breath from his heavy breathing while he was still asleep. With the back of his hand, he wiped away some sweat dripping from his forehead. 

And then, the sensation of throbbing in the middle of his legs caused by his dream returned. It was a familiar feeling these days, ever since he’s entered his teen years. As embarrassing as it was, he was reluctantly starting to get used to it. 

It was a sort of yearning feeling in between his legs. It was just that one part of himself that he found useless, and thought he could totally live without, other than peeing. It took any friction it could get, sometimes even making his boxers feel tighter. And overall — walking was an uncomfortable experience when this happened. 

When he was really unlucky, just a simple shift of his position could mess things up inside his boxers, and that would be the end of his good mood for the day. 

Besides, the way Amethyst explained it was very cryptic, and his dad couldn’t not stutter…

It couldn’t be that important. 

After waiting a few minutes to let the intensity of the pulsing to die down a bit, he slightly opened his knees. And after a moment of questioning life and uncertainty, he reluctantly downcast his gaze. He glared at his crotch disapprovingly, as if it would change the situation any. He growled in annoyance before sitting up on the edge of his bed.

When he finally decided to get up and go to the bathroom, he walked like there was ice in his pants, making sure to keep his hands at his sides to make sure they didn’t accidentally brush against it.

As it just so simultaneously happens, Steven was on the lucky side this time around. These dreams haven’t been occurring as often as they would when he would wake up and go to bed with this… hormone attack for a week straight. When it happened, it’s the only thing that he could think about. Doing anything without accidentally brushing something against that area was a chore. It was hard to focus during his group training at Little Homeschool, he couldn’t concentrate on anything to save his life, and last, but certainly not the least of his dilemma — hiding it.

Hiding it was a whole other different story. Sometimes he tries to go about it casually by holding his hands together, letting them hang down to block any view of his crotch. It eventually became suspicious to the gems, in which he immediately resorted to his nonexistent plan B. Other times he’d carry his satchel with him while running errands, or if he predicted lots of interactions with the gems that day. Sure, it was a little out of place… but it’s what worked.

Steven even asked Lars about it. Him being the only other person who most likely went through this phase of being human, and he was pretty much the only chill person who could handle this topic.

Not that Steven understood any of it, but the only memorable advice he got was ‘don’t do it with dry hands,’. What even was that supposed to mean? It was all kind of frustrating after a while. So eventually, he just gave up and decided to ignore it. 

For a moment, he thought about just talking to the gems and letting them know what was going on.

But it just seemed so unimportant. 

Of all the things he could be having a serious talk about, he’s going to talk about his private parts? Now he just wanted to laugh.

Besides, they probably wouldn’t even understand. It’s not like gems have these kinds of problems, anyway.

While trying to remember to forget his dream that so abruptly woke him, he just barely survived peeing and getting dressed for the day. 

Steven made a joke out of puberty being your body actively trying to strip you of your innocence. Guess that phrase ‘You are your worst enemy’ is kind of true in this aspect. 

It was times like these when Steven wished he had baggier clothes. Then he started to think of an idea. What if he pretended to be sick when all of this happened? In a way… he sort of was. Nah. It happens way too often for him to do that. The gems would get suspicious after the second time.

Then that’s when he hears his phone buzz on his nightstand. Mid-pulling his pants up, he waddled over to it and focuses his gaze on the notification that was displayed on his lock screen. 

Reminder: health inspection grade with connie @ 2:00pm

Steven silently cursed (which was another thing that just kind of happened on its own,). He completely forgot that he and Connie had recently become personal advocates of the mayor of Beach City, Nanefua. They had volunteered to go out and get the health inspection grade of any new restaurant that was built in town. 

Maybe it was just a silly coincidence, or maybe it was just the universe messing with him, but this pretty much just determined his mood for the day. 

* * *

In hopes of lifting the mood, Steven mentally pep talked himself into restarting his whole day over. As he hopped into the driver's seat of the Dondai, he gripped the steering wheel and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

Turning a dial that controlled the volume, Steven decided to check what was on the radio today, secretly hoping it would help get his mind off of the sticky predicaments that Stefan was always getting himself into. 

After fumbling with the GPS on his phone to get the correct address of his destination, Steven sighed in relief when he hears a song finally starting to play after a short commercial break about some kind of energy drink. The song sounded somewhat familiar, and the teen suddenly remembered skating at the roller rink to this tune, fused as Stevonnie a few weeks back.

If he was remembering correctly, this song was called ‘Can't Hold Me Now’ by some upcoming female artist. When he first heard it at the rink, he hadn’t actually listened attentively to it. When Steven heard music, it was usually the rhythm that truly spoke to him, and it was only on rare occasions when he took the time to learn the lyrics to a certain tune,

Connie liked this song, so he decided to turn up the volume in hopes of further isolating himself from thinking any kind of thoughts. The beat started to pick up, in which he responded by lightly tapping the steering wheel while turning on to another street that the GPS told him to take. He listened intently to the words to further distract himself, which wasn’t exactly the greatest of his ideas when he could’ve sworn he hears the soft singing voice of the woman talk about something that normally ended in another episode of “Did Steven bring an extra pair of pants?” 

Immediately after he successfully merged into the turning lane, his hand reached to the volume dial and turned it all the way down. 

While trying to focus on the road, and simultaneously trying to ignore the growing lump forming in his jeans, his cheeks burned in embarrassment despite the fact that there was no one around to see him, and he began to sweat.

Luckily, this was his last turn before he arrived at the restaurant in need of a health inspection. Turning into the parking lot, he frantically searched for a parking space, in dire need to stand up. The friction caused by his jeans while he was sitting started to make him think that this wouldn’t end well, but thank goodness he was able to park the car before he practically flew out of his seat.

After he got out of the Dondai, he slammed the door closed and rested a sweaty hand against the window before slumping forward while he panted, catching his breath. Believing that Connie was inside already, Steven allowed himself no more than a few seconds to regain composure before dragging himself inside, all while trying to avoid creating anymore ‘problems’ for himself down there by walking quickly.

A quick check of his phone confirmed that he was 10 minutes late. Steven walked up to the guest registration desk which was unoccupied. The place smelled like fresh paint and wood, probably considering the fact that it was just built. 

After wandering around a bit, Steven eventually spotted Connie and another person following behind her with a nervous expression, whom he assumed to be was the front desk clerk. Connie was carrying a clipboard in one hand, and a pen in the other, occasionally marking the paper with a quick note. 

Steven jammed his phone back in the pocket of his jacket, quickly making his way over to her. “Hey Connie. Did… you guys already get started?” 

The woman following behind Connie looked at him, smiling a forced expression. 

Still distracted, Connie spoke without looking up from her clipboard. “Hey Steven. We’re still on the cleanliness examination,” 

Right. Not that she and Steven had gotten any proper rundown or info on how exactly to do this by the mayor, but with a little online research — Connie pretty much seemed like she knew what she was doing. Steven on the other hand struggled to think of ways to make himself useful. 

Connie and the fearful lady walked around for a few more minutes, and Steven just quietly followed them around with his hands behind his back. Even though he wasn’t the main focus of attention right now, he made a job for himself out of frequently glancing down to his crotch, to make sure there wasn’t a noticeable wrinkle in his jeans. 

“Aaaand… that does it for the cleanliness inspection. You’ve done a very great job on keeping this place clean, ma’am!” Connie smiles at the woman, folding up the paper that she had been taking notes on. The lady thanked her earnestly before heading back to the front desk.

“Alright, now we just need to do the last test, which I think is a taste test.” said Connie, lowering her clipboard to properly acknowledge the boy. When she first saw him, she immediately knew something was up. He had this really weird smile, almost like he was being held at gunpoint to do so. Not to mention that he was also sweating like a sinner in church.

He suddenly brightened up, happy to hear that no one would be able to see him from the waist-down while he was sitting. “G-great! What’re we waiting for?-“

Connie decided to let him slide this time, only until they were seated where she’d ask him about it. 

The two of them made their way over to a table near the entrance that Connie had picked out beforehand. It was a booth seat in which Steven leaped into, scooting himself all the way to the very end of the seat. He hid his silent disappointment behind an awkward smile when Connie scooted all the way over in front of him. 

Connie thought maybe she was pushing her luck with not upsetting Steven… but it’s not like he’d show it. She rested her chin on her palm, watching him expectantly. 

“Steven, … are you okay? You seem… tense.” She points out the obvious, taking on a concerned expression. Steven loved Connie for her big, caring heart. But sometimes his love for that aspect of her backfired against him. 

“Tense? ...I-“ Steven instantaneously went quiet when a man who they assumed to be was going to be their waiter — came up to their table, leaving menus for them to order from. 

The boy couldn’t pick up the menu fast enough with every intention of not being visible to his friend. He took a deep breath, inevitably beginning to sweat again. 

Connie’s expression sank when she realized she’d have to pry her way in to get anything out of him.

She pondered, putting the small bits of information that she had together. As far as she knew, things were going pretty well in his life. He hadn’t told her about any bad things recently, so she just assumed things were fine. Steven was one year older than her, meaning that they were both teenagers. 

Teenagers are notoriously known for their constant mood swings, going through puberty and wanting to explore more personal aspects of life, and themselves… 

Then, Connie knew exactly what was going on. It happened to the best of kids who were coming of age. She had even acted like this before, but luckily she had parents who took the time to explain it to her.

Steven on the other hand who tried his best to read the menu, found himself temporarily unable to read.

Reflecting on what to say next, Connie thought of a way to ask her questions without saying anything too specific. 

“Steven, ...have you been taking time out of the day to tend to completely normal bodily needs?...”

He set his menu down. 

The quietly suffering boy’s eyes darted around the room before beginning to sweat. “You mean like… hygiene?- of course! What kind of person would I be if-“ 

Connie wanted to smack her hand to her face. But she didn’t. She didn’t give up yet.

“I’m talking about more ...personal needs.” she sat back against the booth chair and subtly gestured to her crotch. If that didn’t get the point across, then she didn’t know what would.

Steven visibly tensed up, and a look of embarrassment crossed his expression. He didn’t know what to say. Talking about this stuff with your best friend who is the opposite gender was not exactly something he enjoyed doing, but he’d much rather talk about it with Connie rather than his own dad who just made it flat out awkward.

“Oh,” was all he could say without choking on his saliva. He puffed his cheek out, looking in every direction that wasn’t where his friend was sitting — which was directly in front of him.

Connie saw that this topic made Steven very uncomfortable, but she continued and spoke timidly. “Tell me if I’m overstepping here, but it’s okay to relieve yourself sometimes. It’s not something you should be ashamed of. I mean- I do it all the time!..” she insists, laughing breezily at the last part she mentioned, not necessarily embarrassed to say. 

He didn’t know if that last bit of information was reassuring, or if it just made things worse. He regrettably thought about his dream for the millionth time today and shrank in his seat. 

Even though he hasn’t done much today, he felt exhausted and was ready to go back to bed. Another thing that scared him was the possibility of having another dream like the one that distracted him and made him forget how to engage in all human interaction.

But none of it distracted him from feeling movement down there, once again. 

“T-that’s... great, Connie. I’m… I, uh. Heh. “ he gulped, forcing a smile despite the sweat building up on his forehead. 

“…”

“Do they have bathrooms here?-“ 

Connie simply nodded, but she looked concerned. Pointing in the direction in which the restrooms were, Steven silently excuses himself. While he ran, he had already gotten a head start on unbuttoning his jeans before they burst open all by themselves. 

After making sure the stall door was locked, he stood over the toilet and drew in a shaky breath. Looking over his shoulder once again, he made sure the stall was locked before he quickly got it over with. He was furious the entire time, but Lars was right about one thing… it felt really nice.

As quietly as he could, a few noises still escaped him, in which he tried to silence by biting down on his tongue. 

He didn’t exactly want to do this in the middle of a business outing, but he figured out that his day wouldn’t get any better if he was distracted the entire time. And the fact that Connie had to witness this behavior of his was already embarrassing enough, ...

To say the least, breathing was a lot easier now, and he had felt his shoulders aching as if they were finally able to rest after a long time. He hadn’t even realized that he was so tense.

Just to ensure the betterment of things, he did it a second time, this time remembering his dream. He didn’t exactly last very long the second time around, but he noticed a drastic shift in his mood after he relieved himself.

After releasing his breath that he had impulsively been holding, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands. And despite the urge to keep going, he buttoned his jeans back up before exiting the bathroom and heading back to the table where Connie examined the menu and anxiously waited for her friend’s return. 

Much to the girl’s surprise, Steven was a lot calmer now. She could tell by just looking at him that he was less tense, and he even had a small smile on his face. He swiftly slid himself back onto his seat right across from her with a grunt.

“Feeling better?”

He chuckled a bit, feeling a little awkward but relieved when he realized that Connie knew exactly what was up.

“Yeah. I just had to… take care of some things,”

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated! 💕 thank you for reading


End file.
